Cosmetics prepared by dissolving dyes as a colorant in water, water-soluble organic solvents and the like and cosmetics prepared by dispersing pigments as a colorant in water, water-soluble organic solvents and the like with surfactants and water-soluble resins have so far been known as liquid cosmetics of a type in which they are used with being stored in an applicator.
The above conventional liquid cosmetics are unsatisfactory in water resistance when a dye is used. Also, when a pigment is used, water resistance is provided by adding a film-formable resin for fixing when a dispersant is a surfactant, or by the fixing property of a dispersant when a water-soluble resin is used for a dispersant.
However, conventional cosmetics prepared by using pigments for colorants and adding film-formable resins for fixing and cosmetics prepared by using water-soluble resins for dispersants bring about the problems that they are still unsatisfactory in water resistance and that the cosmetics are gradually lost when sweating.
The present applicants present liquid cosmetics of makeup cosmetics comprising an aqueous dispersion and liquid cosmetic applicators in which the above liquid cosmetics are stored (refer to, for example, patent documents 1 to 3). The liquid cosmetics and the like are excellent in an applying performance and provide satisfactory drawn lines, and they contain lecithin and nonionic surfactants in large amounts and have good performances in terms of being completely wiped off with a wet wiper as shown in a wiping test. On the other hand, they involve a little problem in terms of being inferior particularly in a water resistant fixing property.
Further, the present applicants present an eye liner liquid in which a pearl pigment is used as a liquid cosmetic suited to a brush and a liquid cosmetic applicator in which the liquid cosmetic is stored (refer to, for example, patent document 4). The cosmetic is an eye liner liquid providing a beautiful pearl color, wherein a viscosity at a shear rate is prescribed for stabilization of the eye liner liquid, and hydrogenated lecithin and polyethylene glycol fatty acid ester and the like as a dispersant are used for stabilization to make it possible to draw beautiful eye lines. Because of influences exerted by using large particles and adding 0.5% of the hydrogenated lecithin and 0.5% of the polyethylene glycol fatty acid ester for stabilization thereof, a little problem is involved therein in terms of being inferior in a water resistant fixing property.
On the other hand, known as a makeup liquid cosmetic for a pen type applicator are liquid cosmetics having a low viscosity comprising at least a pigment, water, a water-soluble polymer and a single component or a mixture of propylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol, glycerin and polyethylene glycol, wherein a copolymer of a hydrophobic unsaturated monomer and a hydrophilic unsaturated monomer and/or a salt thereof are used as the water-soluble polymer described above to control a viscosity to 1 to 50 cps (refer to, for example, patent document 5). In the above patent document, an eye liner prepared by using an ammonium salt of a methylstyrene-methacrylic acid copolymer is disclosed in Example 1; an eye shadow prepared by using a methoxyethylene-maleic anhydride copolymer is disclosed in Example 2; an eyebrow prepared by using an ammonium salt of a styrene-maleic anhydride copolymer is disclosed in Example 3; and an eye liner prepared by using a methyl methacrylate-methacrylic acid copolymer is disclosed in Example 5. Film-forming agents are not added to the liquid cosmetics, and they involve the problem that it is difficult to provide an adhesive property to the skin and water resistance.
Further, known are eye liners prepared by dispersing inorganic pigments with polyaspartic acid, polyglutamic acid and salts thereof and further blending polymer emulsions (refer to, for example, patent document 6) and eye liners filled in a pen type vessel which comprise black iron oxide, red iron oxide, Prussian blue, anionic dispersants and nonionic dispersants (refer to, for example, patent document 7). These cosmetics are good dispersions, but they are blended with anionic surfactants such as polyaspartic acid salts in large amounts and involve the problem that it is difficult to provide an adhesive property to the skin and water resistance.
Also, known as well are liquid cosmetics which comprise a pigment, a betaine type acrylic acid base amphoteric resin and a film-forming agent and which have a viscosity falling in a range of 1 to 300 mPa·s (refer to, for example, patent document 8), but the dispersant is limited to the betaine type resin, and the existing situation is that they involve the problem that they are not yet satisfactory in water resistance.